


Little Tuna

by prisonmike



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Multi, post finale with tweaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmike/pseuds/prisonmike
Summary: Jim Halpert's little sister works at the office. Does she feel a love connection? With Dwight? Maybe.
Relationships: Dwight Schrute/Larissa Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. First Day

“Everyone,” My new boss, Michael, says, “I’d like you to meet our new receptionist, Larissa.” Most of the people smile at me, although I receive some weird vibes from an old man sitting in the corner. My big brother, Jim, and my sister-in-law, Pam, smile the biggest of all. Michael directs me to my desk, front and center, before heading back into his office.

“The last thing we need is another Halpert around here,” Says the man sitting with Jim and Pam.

“Larissa,” Jim introduces me, “Meet Dwight.” Oh. I register that I have definitely heard his name before. This must be one of Jim and Pams’ friends.

“Hi, Dwight,” I say, moving to shake his hand. He shakes my hand, firm but gentle, as he looks me over. I notice he's pretty cute.

“You dress like Pam used to.” He states. I don’t know what to say to this, so I just nod and head back to my desk. Jim seems amused. As I sit down, an excited redhead girl runs up to me.

"Hi," She says. "I'm Erin. This used to be my job, but now I work at customer service. You're going to love it, it's so much fun! Plus, you already know Pam, she's a legend. Best is the Biz." I smile as she rambles. She, out of everyone in the office, appears to be the closest to my age. I'm twenty-two, almost twenty-three.

At that moment, a man in a blue sweater-vest comes up to me. "'Ello," He says in a horrible accent, "I'm the Nard-dog, pleased to meet you, Little Tuna." The redhead girl, Erin, walks away, clearly annoyed with the man.

"Little Tuna?" I ask, confused. I look over to Jim, and he just shrugs and smiles.

"Li-ttle-Tuuuu-na!" The 'Nard-dog' sings, confidently and in a high-pitched soprano voice. I just nod, judging this man immensely. Throughout the day, I respect this place less and less. In fact, there is only one thing that intrigues me. I wait until I'm in the car to discuss it.

"Jim?" I ask. I'm currently staying with Jim, Pam, and their kids while I move into my new apartment. "Who was that... Dwight guy?" Jim stops the car, quickly and dramatically.

"Why?" He asks, suspicion growing in his voice. I blush.

"I don't know," I say, "He's kind of cute." Jim looks at me, his mouth dramatically agape. "You're friends with him, right?" I say. Jim shakes his head. "Could you talk to him, for me? Please?"

"No, Larissa," He says, "Absolutely not." I look at him, begging him with my eyes. He does not relent, starting the car back up and driving us home.


	2. Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larissa gets with Dwight, finally!

I've worked here for three months now. I've moved out of Jim's house into my apartment. Jim still refuses to talk to Dwight for me, but today I've decided to make a move. And so I wear a low cut button-down and a short skirt.  
"Here, Dwight," I say, handing him a fax. I sit on the corner of his desk, crossing my legs. "Cool bobbleheads," I say, even though I have no idea what or who they are. He nods, eyes staying trained on his work. Ugh. I want him so bad, and the fact that he is so indifferent to me just makes it worse. I glance at Jim, who shakes his head at me.  
"What do you want, cretin?" He says, finally looking up at me. I give up, standing up to leave the room. On my way to the breakroom, I hear Pam say;  
"You really should be more cautious around her, you know." Dwight rolls his eyes. "It's obvious that she likes you." I pause, wanting to hear his response.  
"No," Jim interrupts, "She doesn't" Pam gives him a look.  
"Come on, Jim," Pam pleads, "Don't you want her to be happy?" I enter the breakroom before hearing anyone's response. Tears pour down my face before I can stop them. I sit at the table, putting my head into my hands. The door flies open.  
"Cretin," Dwight starts but stops upon seeing my state. "Who did this to you?" He looks angry, sitting next to me.  
"You did!" I say, looking at him, "I've been trying to get your attention for three months and you haven't so much as noticed me!"  
"False," He says. I wipe my face.  
"What do you mean?" I ask. The door opens again.  
"Dwight!" Jim yells, "What did you do?!" Dwight jumps up, puffing out his chest.  
"Jim," Dwight says carefully, "We need to talk." They go into the men's bathroom, Jim still looking a bit suspicious. "Don't be mad at me," I hear Dwight say. I push my ear against the door. "But every time I see your sister, a little bit of blood rushes to my penis." What the fuck does that mean? I try to listen harder.  
"Gross, Dwight," Jim says, keeping his tone, "Why'd you tell me that?"  
"To ask your permission," He says.  
"No," Jim says, "I'm sorry. Absolutely not. She's much younger, way out of your league, and MY SISTER." I lean in a little more, straining to hear. The door falls open. Shit. Dwight and Jim stare at me, shocked expressions on their faces. They both look as if they said something they don't want me to know. We're all silent for a minute.  
"Larissa," Dwight begins, but I cut him off.  
"I'm not out of your league." Oh God, Why did I say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... I'd love some feedback!! Thanks to anyone who read this!! (If anyone did, lol!) :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... so if you like it, look out for more! And if anyone actually reads this, let me know what I should do to make it better. I don't know if this is good, or long enough, or too long. Just let me know! Thanks!!! :)


End file.
